


To Mend a Broken One

by finiarel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, because of the nature of violence and the injury of one wheely boi so we going mature, dinna worry it wont be a lot and theres a glossary in the end, ida saving sabrina from the torture wheel, some hen linge and scottish gaelic just because i want to experiment with it, some tissaia content in second chap because i need that sabrina tissaia bonding time, then there's angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: The great history book of Kaedwen details the life of the people in the court of Ard Carraigh. Sabrina Glevissig was one of them. In the beginning, they described her as bright and pure as a goddess, shone like the light of a candle in the blackest night. She always supported the soldiers and tried to draw misguided ones on to the path of righteousness. Yet seems like they were blind to the light. It was written that they nailed her to a wheel. The brave knights of Kaedwen pierced her slender hands and throttled her narrow waist with a rope as the king laughed and encouraged his men to mock her. As the flames licked the wood from the pyre that was readied beforehand, their sneer and mockery turned into trembles because the fire would not accept her. Unmindful of the heat, the king himself scaled the flaming wood and pierced her heart. Thus’ marks the end of the fierce daughter of Kaedwen forest.History as she has grown familiar with many years of seeing it unfolds, often contains half-truth, pieces of vision of some mere unknowing observer, not of those from the main subject of the passage. While it is correct that the day was her final battle, her end was not.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Ida Emean aep Sivney
Kudos: 15





	1. Maitheanas

**I. Maitheanas**

_You give and give till they pull everything out of you_

_And leave you empty_

_~ Rupi Kaur_

What comes after the end? Sabrina Glevissig has never been in a position to care about the answer to such a question. Being a sorceress grants her the luxury of eternity and she had thought that she will devote the countless years for the greater good of Kaedwen. However, destiny has finally shown their cruellest face to her. Her very own nation plotted her demise, even after decades she spent serving the kingdom of Kaedwen- a service that requires her to take many lives of brave men because they had dared to oppose them in the warpath, the very same loyalty that led her to countless hunt party of her lover’s kin as they refused to surrender the land her kingdom seeks.

Years of loyalty, devotion, and sacrifices she had done for them were paid with her blood and ashes that rained over her skin. She survives but at what price? Her hope that she would find her happiness again gradually diminishes, just like her faith that the damage that was done can ever truly be repaired.

“Tch-“ she closes her eyes for a bit, trying to keep her focus on cutting the pear on her lap instead of bottomless self-pity or the throbbing pain from her bandaged hands. At times, when she accidentally put too much pressure on the limbs, the pain would be strong enough enough to temporarily paralysed her movement. Slowly she enveloped the wooden grip of the knife with her right hand. “ _Gòrach pìos de cac!_ ” She curses in her mother tongue after a series of failure to slice the fruit. The sun has risen for more than ten times ever since the day she had regained her consciousness, yet her hands are still too broken to even hold a knife properly.

Knock-knock! The sound on the door surprises her and the knife slips from her poor hand, making a sharp noise when it hits the plate. Sabrina exhales to calm herself down. “Come in!” She shouts so the person outside of the room can hear.

Ida Emean aep Sivney must duck her head slightly to be able to go past the door. On one of Sabrina past visits, she had the time of her life laughing at the tall and slender Margarita Laux Antille who had accidentally slammed her head into the wooden frame. The accident led her to enquire about the uncanny height of the door. She learnt that shorter door for chambers meant for the use for a private quarter of a highly regarded person to ensure that the visitor does a polite bow before entering the place. A haughty method of ensuring respect befitting of the race instantiate it.

Ida briefly glances at the plate on her lap as she kisses on top of her head. “ _Me minne_ -” she professes her love while she takes the seat by the bed and grabs the plate on her lap, “let me help you.”

Sabrina snorts in annoyance but lets the elf to lend her help. Ida does the task smoothly as Sabrina takes some slice of fruits from the plate whenever her mouth is empty. For the two of them, this has become a routine. Every day, when her presence isn’t required elsewhere, Ida would come, helping Sabrina with some task that used to be simple for the blonde to do. At a time like this, she would find herself contemplating a possibility for her to eat her meals like some men without manner, holding it in one hand, digging her sharp nail into the flesh of the fruit and gulping them down without slicing it properly first. She wonders if that will hurt her pride less than needing to have someone to help her to accomplish the task. She hates feeling useless and that is mostly what she feels ever since they have rescued her from the burning pyre.

As usual, Ida seemingly able to notice Sabrina’s sour mood. As usual, she tries to distract her.

“Ciri arrived this morning. The maid came with her mare loaded with cow’s meat in addition to the herbs and items that Tissaia asked her to procure.”

“I take it Francesca kick the girl out of Dol Blathanna straight away?” Sabrina chuckles, imagining the looks from plant-based eater elves upon seeing chunks of meat on Ciri’s saddle.

“She would have, but Ciri is due for a lesson with Tissaia. It wouldn’t be wise to send her back to the path just because of her lack of knowledge on _aen seidhe_ culture especially with the dire need to train her to control her magic.”

Sabrina wonders if the occurrence truly is due to Ciri lack of knowledge, but she does nothing to enquire further. “What of the beef? Did she throw them away?”

“No. She mentioned that Tissaia would teach her to cook the meat into a pie.”

The mention of the dish itself sparks hunger inside Sabrina. It has been weeks since the last time she ate something non-vegetarian and Tissaia’s beef pie has always been a dish she loves dearly during her childhood. She wonders if that is Ciri purpose from the beginning. If her theory is true, then it is clear that Tissaia has been more than just a tutor for the witcheress. It doesn’t surprise her, considering how for many sorceresses Tissaia feels more like a parental figure than just a teacher. Ciri having a sentimental attachment to Yennefer only makes that even more possible.

“I hope she brings enough to share with me, then.”

Ida gives her a look.

“Come on, the pie is my favourite food. This isn’t about judging your kin inability to eat meat due to your unique sets of teeth.”

They chat about various other stuff after that. Like how Philippa Eilhart who is also a guest in the castle tried to run away due to some arguments with Triss Merigold and ended up getting tangled in one of the elves fruit harvesting nets. The conversation somehow progresses to the sudden rise of witch hunters led Margarita Laux Antille to resort for transporting the current pupil of Aretuza to Kovir as a refugee. Sabrina feels terrible upon learning the dire situation the other member of the lodge is in, had she not been broken she would have left as soon as possible to lend her help.

Sabrina sighs, knowing that sooner or later Ida will notice that she has something in her mind in need of proper discussion. The truth is she has been trying to take her mind off it. Not only the matter involves more than just the state of the continent, but it also involves the role that Ida has been playing in shaping it, and what Sabrina has become.

“The messenger boy came earlier this morning.” Sabrina starts. She tries to look at her lover’s face but the red hair is obstructing her view. She leans forward a little and tucks the hair behind the pointed ear. Trying to act unbothered by the ugly sight of her bandaged hand being next to the beautiful crimson tresses. “He came bearing the news that Lormark has been claimed by Aedirn yet again.”

“Indeed, it is. After the aftermath of the big fire on the field injured many of their remaining troops. They withdraw their forces from the area, leaving it open for Aedirn to reclaim Upper Aedirn.” Ida hands her one of the sliced pear pieces. “That aside, if you wish to obtain information on a later time, please inquire me instead. My position in the court grants me faster access to information and will require fewer people being aware of your death being nulled.”

The way Ida could easily promise her of information leaves a bitter taste on Sabrina’s mouth. “The last I remember, a sage purpose is to withhold their knowledge instead of giving it. What changes, Ida? Is my pitiful presence in this castle of yours turn you into a philanthropist? Or is it the guilt for your enigmatic silence almost deliver me to death?”

The blonde mage words were sharp, perfectly piercing Ida’s nonchalant demeanour with the truth of the past, “Sabrina, I-”

“Enough! You don’t get to use that tone to sway me away from the truth!” she cuts before Ida can finish her sentence. “You were aware of what would happen. That I would cause the deaths of thousands. You knew what they would do. Yet you stood next to Francesca saying nothing but your bullshit good luck. You delivered me to my demise because you know that my actions will deliver Lormark back to your fucking kingdom! They aren’t the one who did this to me, it’s all you…”

“What else would you have me do? The knowledge of destiny isn’t something to twist for my own cause for it will come with a consequence. I had spent centuries coming into terms with it… _Cáerme_ will always have their way. All I can do is to find gaps between those have been sets and hope that even when fragments says that fire will greet you, it does not necessarily mean your end…” the reply comes with a shaky voice.

The thought of her lover betraying her is sickening. Never before she wishes herself in the wrong, that Ida have something to refute her accusation. Yet Ida has none.

“I fell in love with you thinking that you were different than them… Than Francesca, Philippa, or Sheala. I thought with the knowledge that destiny is unpredictable no matter how sound they are, you will do more than keeping your silence. Turns out I’m the only one so naïve, thinking that maybe we can do more than follow through what some prophetess mumbles in their sleep.”

Ida smiles bitterly, “I wish there had been a better option. However, there was only two. Between keeping you in the dark or losing you in a never-ending war, you know what I’d choose.”

“What about my choice, _m'eudail_?” The question comes soft yet desperate. She grimaces of the pain that does not come because of her physical injury. “I merely wish that you had trusted me with the knowledge of my own fate. To choose my own path.”

A drop of a tear runs down the elf angled face. Sabrina looks at her own hands on the top of the soft blanket. How close they are from touching Ida’s. From giving her lover the comfort that she needs. However, she does not attempt in doing so.

“Forgive me,” Ida says ever so softly, “not of the things I did but for the ones that I did not…”

Sabrina does not even take a moment before replying, “please leave…” she digs her hand further into the blanket.

For a moment, Ida does not budge and instead cast her ocean blue eyes downwards. Her lips quiver as she seems to be sorting out the words in her mind to change Sabrina’s mind.

“Please, Ida, I would like to be alone,” Sabrina repeats her request. The longer she bears the sight of her lover sobbing before her it would be harder for her to make a sound judgement. Sabrina seeks a reason for them to move past the tragedy and sentimental pity of tears should not be the answer. Not if Ida wants Sabrina to genuinely accept the apology that was spoken.

After several moments of silence, Ida knows that there’s no reason for her to stay anymore. Sabrina needs time and space for herself to come to terms with what happened. To make her choice. Ida sobs quietly as she stands up from where she sits. She looks at Sabrina for a couple of seconds before closing the door.

Had Ida trusted her with the truth, what will become of her? Of them? 

Sabrina takes a bite on the last juicy slice of fruit on the plate, thinking about many things at the same time. Ever since the beginning of her stay at Dol Blathanna, that was the first time Ida had left her side without telling her when her next visit will be. Sabrina wonders if she would ever be able to numb the pain of betrayal, to feel joy when Ida comes to visit her again, or if there will be next visit after all.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

**Glossary**

Kaedweni

Maitheanas: forgiveness

M'eudail: my darling / affectionate call

Gòrach pìos de cac!: piece of shit

Elven

Cáerme: destiny 

me minne: my love


	2. Counsel

**II. Counsel**

_If you were born_

_with the weakness to fall_

_you were born with_

_the strength to rise_

_-Rupi Kaur_

Even with her status as an esteemed guest in Dol Blathanna she often feels like a bird in a golden cage. She had been advised not to go out of her guest quarter in the palace without notifying her host beforehand and even when she is outside of her quarter, Enid an Gleanna herself will task at least two guards to tail her. She understands that this is not a decision made without any reason. The entire continent thinks that she has passed. Only a handful of selected people knows the truth. It shall continue to be as such at least until she decides on her next move.

In Ard Karraigh, Henselt of Kaedwen is facing trouble, she had made him feel like a fool enough by enchanting the fire that was supposed to burn her, then he forced to give up the land he had fought for years due to the blood curse that she has bestowed upon him. A knowledge of her being alive will likely result in direct order of her head in a platter.

Thus’ Sabrina Glevissig who was once a proud daughter of Kadwen’s dense forest, mostly spends her days doing nothing but broods inside the lavish chamber in the bright elven castle. Her hands are not accommodating for her to just randomly picks up a hobby such as knitting which unsurprisingly popular among the elves. Hence, her days are mostly spent on reading. The book of history, fairy tales, even the compilation of proses written by the popular bard Jaskier. Years ago, during her years studying in Aretuza, she had believed that books contain the truth even if it’s just a tiny bit, but now she realises everything is mere fiction. There’s no fairy tale, it’s fabricated to make children believe that glory awaits them. History is also fabricated according to the party that benefits most from it. Then there are proses of love, which she finds to be a pile of complete rubbish.

That day, after she parted with her lover due to her request, she spent the entire day mostly in solitude. By the time someone that is not a servant enters her room, the moon had already replaced the sun in the sky. Sabrina gazes up from her book and finds Tissaia de Vries closing the door behind her, a tray of fresh bandages on the other hand.

“ _À!_ This is a surprise” Sabrina remarks as she closes the book in her hand. “You usually come to do one of your boring talk instead of tending to the wounds.”

“Fret not, _me luned_. I do have some boring talk planned for you as well.” Tissaia rolls her eyes slightly, something that she most likely picks up from Margarita or their host. Tissaia proceeds to sit next to her on the two-seaters sofa and put down the tray on the table, adjusting the placement of the items on it instead of tending to Sabrina straight away.

Sabrina sighs, knowing that that the simple task of changing the bandage has become even more tedious with Tissaia being the one who does it. Tissaia picks up the loud exhale that Sabrina made but says nothing about it, instead she opts to the talk that she planned for her former student.

“She was crying.”

Tissaia doesn’t need to identify the person by the name for Sabrina to know exactly who she’s talking about. She wonders what Tissaia think of the sight of tears running down the elven sage’s face, after all, it was Tissaia herself who taught her pupils including Sabrina that there’s no pitiful sight than a crying sorceress. Perhaps that is the reason she decided to raise the matter.

“I thought you wish nothing to do with her after that time you mistakenly hit her with a wooden spoon and she moaned erotically instead,” she could have easily tease Tissaia for the apparent concern of a crying sorceress. However, knowing that Tissaia could easily turn it back against her as the one who caused the tears leads her to pick another path to get the archmistress to leave the matter alone.

“Oh Gods, please don’t remind me.” Tissaia chuckles slightly, coaxing a little smile from the blonde sorceress as well. She says nothing for a moment, immersing herself in lightly pushing the table so it stands on the same line with the sofa. After she feels satisfied with the placement of the furniture, Tissaia goes back to her chosen topic, “for what’s worth, I think she’s a decent person.”

Sabrina sighs, offering her bandaged hand for Tissaia to start caring for it. Sabrina looks the other way, a part of it because she is not in the mood to continue the discussion, another due to her disgust of the injury in the middle of her hand. Tissaia herself seems to be better at the task at hand than Ida, perhaps due to the experience she had attending to injuries.

Sabrina swallows despite her empty mouth. It must have been hard for Tissaia, to be the one picking up pieces, trying to make them whole again battle after battle. The first time Sabrina had witnessed this was after the battle of Sodden which had temporarily left Yennefer of Vengerberg blind and permanently left a mark on Triss Merigold. Then there’s another time where Tissaia treated Keira Metz punctured lung after the coup in Thanedd Island despite the archmistress previously opposing their action. Now, Philippa Eilhart is somewhere in the castle, her face missing the two dark orbs, Sabrina hasn’t seen the leader of the lodge at all ever since she had arrived. However, the talk of the servants and Ida’s dejected face was enough to tell her that her situation is as bad as the one Sabrina’s currently in.

“You need not worry about me,” Tissaia interrupts Sabrina’s inner melancholy and tightens the bandage around her hand. The woman was most likely reading her mind. Whether it’s an accident or not, there’s no way to tell.

“Give me your other hand.” Sabrina does what she’s told. “Now undo the knot in the bandage with a spell.”

Sabrina raises her eyebrows, “for a task as simple as this?”

“Would you rather undo it with your hand instead? If that’s so, please, be my guest.”

Sabrina grumbles, even though there’s no greater wish of her than to do so in a normal way, there is no way she could do that with the hopeless grip her hands could muster. She murmurs the spell, watching as the knot perks up and started to clumsily untie itself. She looks back to Tissaia, which in turn, is giving her the look that says that she needs to perform the next steps as well. Without any further argument, Sabrina does. Magic slowly levitate the bandage and peel it from her hand.

The task had taken almost twice the time the worst servant usually did and it made her wincing in pain there and there, however, just as archery, magic becomes better with practice and Sabrina knows that if she does it often enough, she will be able to take less time and be more gentle with the technique.

However, personally peeling the bandage even with the help of magic means that she have to face the wounds, to see the gaping hole in the middle of her hand and a similar-looking hole is in the other. It was a wonder that they’re able to save her without needing to cut her hands completely and she can still move her hand even when there’s no strength in the movement at all.

“It wouldn’t completely heal, but it doesn’t mean that you will always need help. You will learn to accommodate it with your gift. I raised each of you to understand that nothing is permanent in the world except magic. For once you mastered it, it will always be a part of you, completely under your disposal.”

Sabrina nods, the basic concept of controlling the chaos, she understands it well, “ _tha mi gur tuigsinn_.”

“It won’t be easy, but I know you. You’re the fastest novice to have ever learnt the spell of levitation. Telekinesis has always been your forte, that’s for sure.” Tissaia says as she inspects the hand and starts to lightly dabs the wound with elixirs.

“Is that a compliment that you just gave me, archmistress?” Sabrina teases.

Tissaia says nothing to agree or disagree, a ghost of a smile on her lips gives the answers silently.

“I spent years envying your attention to Yennefer,” she admits truthfully, wondering what Tissaia thinks about it now that they seem to have reached the end.

Years ago, Tissaia had called Yennefer a lost cause for choosing to pursue a sentimental goal over magic and peace upon the land. During those times, it seems to be unforgivable that one would be so selfish to abandon the greater cause for a self-serving reason. However, now, it seems like all of them was a fool for not to pursuing the same path as Yennefer- who has finally found true happiness in the form of family.

“I am well aware of that.”

“Oh- why didn’t you ever-“

“Say anything? Because during your time in Aretuza, I came into conclusion that I don’t need to stroke your ego. You were the top of your class. Your peers were fawning over you being the descendant of Jada. You didn’t need me to stroke your ego. You are powerful enough to elevate yourself.”

Even so, even when Sabrina does not need the approval, she still wishes that Tissaia would. For that was one of the reasons Sabrina spent years devoting herself to Kaedwen and magic. What has Sabrina gained from a century serving her king and magic? Nothing. The kingdom she served led to her demise and the magic she once swore to protect turns out to be doing just fine without her hands being in it.

Sabrina wonders if perhaps Yennefer was correct. Sabrina was fighting the wrong battle which in the end betray her, just like the one that she loves the most. Perhaps, if about a century ago Tissaia had said to her that her ability makes her proud, Sabrina would never meet her demise, would never be sitting in this chamber, wincing at soft dabs of cotton onto her hand. Had things has been different, had there been enough reason to fill her with content to know when to stop fighting. However, Sabrina says nothing. She realises that it will not answer her problem. It will not change the fact that Sabrina has brought herself to her end, no matter how much she convinces herself that someone else has a role in it.

Forgiving is easier as a spoken word than something truly genuine. She could easily tell Ida that she doesn’t care about what had happened and Ida will probably leap into her arms but that does not mean that her heart has accepted it.

“Can I ask you about something?”

“You will ask me anyway no matter my answer is.”

Sabrina chuckles softly at the truth of Tissaia’s statement. “Years ago, when you knew that Margarita has the knowledge of the coup, yet she chose to do nothing but keeping her silence as you were betrayed by Vilgefortz. How did you forgive her?”

“Betrayed by Vilgefortz and your gang of rebels as well, my dear,” Tissaia reminds her.

“A necessary rebellion.” Sabrina corrects the archmistress. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I let the matter go. Let me explain before you refute my answer with arguments of honesty and loyalty. Rita made her choice not just because she was swayed upon Philippa’s proposal, but because she believes in the cause. Sure, it would be better for her to let me know beforehand. However, will that guarantee that I will take a different course of action? For when I know what was happening, I was still standing by my belief of the chapter and went against the rebellion side. Had there been another option that doesn’t require keeping me in the dark while still wouldn’t forsake her belief in the cause, I’m sure Rita will take it. However, there was none, so she chose the option of lesser risk.

Listen, what happened between me and Rita is not quite close to your problem with Ida. However, I can tell you this- the choice that Ida had taken was not an easy one. After her call with you just before the war, we talked. She was distraught. She was unsure that her plan would work. However, she believes that’s the way with the most probability to keep you safe. Because she wouldn’t risk having the future becomes unpredictable, only to lose you from not knowing what would happen next. She did deceive you, but I think it wasn’t solely to help Aedirn to reclaim Upper Aedirn. Ida chosen to rely on her ability, to utilises her knowledge of the future to find the gaps for her to use to save you. Even when Francesca and Philippa refused to help her with it.”

“They refused to help her?”

“Francesca and Philippa need Lormark to be reclaimed by Aedirn, so Francesca can gain more favour in Aedirn royal court. They were afraid Ida rescuing you will alter the course of what happened after.”

“But it didn’t.”

“How would they know? Prophecy is fragments of the future. It is not the entirety of the future.”

“Was Ida the only one who thought about rescuing me?”

“There was Sheala who were disgusted by the treatment of Kaedwen to you. I also helped with gathering healers per Ida’s request.” Tissaia is finally back to the task at hand, rolling the used bandage neatly. However, she doesn’t stop their conversation. “This world we live in is not so kind to always let us be on the same side as the one we love. Especially for the two of you who were on the opposing side even before you knew each other. It’s not my place to tell you whether to forgive what the elven sage has done. However, you do need to understand that it was the safest choice that she could have made, the one without too many loose ends that could end endangering you even further.”

Sabrina nods, “thank you, Tissaia.”

Tissaia smile is the same one that she had long ago, during the time Sabrina managed to be the first one to master a complicated spell in the class. Sabrina finds herself lost in her thought from the familiarity, realising that Tissaia might not have ever verbally shown her any acknowledgement, yet it does not mean that she has never done. In fact, Tissaia has been doing such, in a way that feels too trivial for Sabrina to notice.

“Now, how about doing another spell to wrap the bandage on your hand?”

Sabrina’s lips curl slightly into a smile as she starts to chant the spell, this time with more certainty than before.

**= o = To Be Continued =o =**

**Glossary:**

Kaedweni

 _tha mi gur tuigsinn:_ I understand

Hen Linge

 _me luned:_ my child

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your words of comments are always appreciated and I live from that shit so yes please


End file.
